


Allen and the Chipmunks

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Christmas in July [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, I didn't explicitly write Team Flash as chipmunks, Karaoke, Singing, Wordcount: 0-100, but you're more than welcome to imagine that if you wish, nobody can resist Team Flash's puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Team Flash is spending Christmas Eve in a karaoke bar, much to Harry's chagrin.





	Allen and the Chipmunks

**Author's Note:**

> HFE, why are you writing Christmas in July?
> 
> Because f what the calendar says, that's why. I'm spreading some Christmas cheer!
> 
> [Read on tumblr here!](https://messterpiecetheater.tumblr.com/post/175949409075/allen-and-the-chipmunks)

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco were on stage squeaking their hearts out on Christmas Eve.

_Want a plane that loops the loop._

_Barry wants a hula hoop!_

_We can hardly stand the wait._

_Please, Christmas, don't be late!_

Harry was drinking a glass of Bah Rumbug in the corner, fully intending to wait out their expectant looks, but he soon had the entire bar staring at him.

He sighed.

Then he cleared his throat.

“Allen!!!”

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> (Yes, the "bah humbug" pun is shameless)


End file.
